


How to Use and Abuse Your Pet Plaything

by hiilikedragons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "aftercare", Asphyxiation, Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Choking, Cockwarming, Distension, Double Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, Excessive Jizz, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Incest, Lima Syndrome, Lotor is a container for cum, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Parent/Child Incest, Pining Sendak (Voltron), Ranveig has two of them, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Throne Sex, alien dicks, daddy's got ridges and scales, he's gonna get what he can get, how could i forget the most important tag, on dicks if that counts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiilikedragons/pseuds/hiilikedragons
Summary: container (noun)con·tain·er | \ kən-ˈtā-nər  \Definition of container: one that contains: such asa : a receptacle (such as a box or jar) for holding goodsb : Lotor





	How to Use and Abuse Your Pet Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> mostly unbetaed, so potential syntax and formatting errors
> 
> In this chapter we have:
> 
> ✓ Objectified Lotor  
> ✓ Trained pet Lotor  
> ✓ Fearful, teary-eyed Lotor  
> ✓ Pained, agonized Lotor  
> ✓ Good boy Lotor
> 
> Next chapter:  
> ✓ Boys fightin' over Lotor  
> ✓ Lotor out of his mind from pain and misery  
> ✓ One glassy-eyed bitch

Lotor tried to keep his breathing controlled—slow, steady, deep—as the petting along his backside continued. The hand that was stroking him was moving at a languid pace as the owner was preoccupied with speaking to someone else. The constant press and feel of their skins touching sent waves of revulsion all over his body. Lotor shuddered and pressed himself closer to his owner’s chest, fingers and nails scrabbling at the metal armor. A pathetic noise escaped his mouth, sounding a lot like a whimper. He clenched his eyes shut in the fear that his owner would look at him and see the resentment that filled his core. It helped that a few tears slipped from his eyes. A thumb came to wipe them off.

Moaning a little, Lotor shifted his hips uncomfortably and inadvertently jostled the thick, hot  _ thing _ pierced deep inside of him. Another soft whimper fell from his lips and he buried his face deeper against his owner’s broad chest, pressing his cheek hard against the metal that bit into his skin. Goosebumps had likely arisen all over his body, but only his bottom and some parts of his lower back and thighs were exposed to the cool air—all his owner needed right then, anyway. He only needed access Lotor’s hole. Everything else was negligible.

That’s what Lotor had been reduced to: a fuckhole. A cockwarmer.

Another sob burst from his lips as his thoughts continue to spiral out of control. It was both hard to think about anything in particular, and impossible to think about nothing at all. There was a disgusting mixture of all kinds of fluids slowly dribbling out of his hole.

“Hush.” Zarkon’s voice rolled out as gravelly and heavy as the hand that was stroking Lotor’s back.

Another shudder, more violent than the one before.

Voices drifted around Lotor, but he heard nothing. He could only concentrate on the way his hole was strained, forced to stretch so wide that the skin had split open painfully. Likely, blood was dribbling out of his hole and all over Zarkon’s crotch and thighs. He was lucky that Zarkon’s cock wasn’t fully inside of him due to the way his body was straddled on his father’s lap. His owner’s cock had ridges, and Lotor was lucky that his hole was ‘stuck’ in a trough between the raised bumps. But he wasn’t lucky enough to avoid the scales. Lotor had ended up wrapped around a patch that ran along the underside of his father’s cock.

Any kind of movement sent a flash of white-hot, incomprehensible pain to every nerve in his body—which was why Lotor had been trying his hardest not to squirm, or breathe too hard. He couldn’t help the sobs, though, and the wracking movements jostled him, causing more pain. The cycle never ended for him.

Lotor curled into himself as much as he could. His chest was pressed flush against Zarkon’s groin and trapped between their bodies was his own cock, half-hard with a chastity device tightened around it.

“ _ Ngh _ —”

Zarkon had shifted his leg and the movement jostled Lotor. He slid minutely along his owner’s cock and he could feel something scrape against the overly taut and tight ring of muscles that was his hole. He cried out even harder and blinked back tears.

Resentment and hatred continued to fester deep in his belly where lust should’ve been. Lotor kept his eyes clenched shut because he would be glaring with burning blue orbs if they were open… and that was dangerous. Defiance was dangerous.

Lotor took another shuddery breath. He started to furiously wipe away his tears, and when he could next see clearly, they were alone. A terrified gasp escaped his lips when his father turned his attention fully onto him, and Lotor stiffened.

Zarkon palmed his ass and then pushed Lotor upward and closer to his face. He leaned down and caught Lotor’s pliant lips with his teeth. A tortured whimper escaped as he slid along his father’s cock. His hole burned as it undulated wide open before relaxing marginally and repeating the process all over again. The scales scraped against a raw section of his entrance, forcing Lotor to scream against his owner’s mouth.

Groaning in satisfaction, Zarkon pressed harder into the kiss. His tongue pushed incessantly against Lotor’s lips and slid into his mouth easily. The slimy appendage filled Lotor’s mouth with his father’s  _ taste _ and it slid all over, plundering his mouth. Zarkon’s tongue, just like his cock, was too big for Lotor and he found himself growing overwhelmed as he was being simultaneously raped in both holes.

Lotor dug his clawed fingers into his owner’s armor, clenching tightly and using the grip as a means to keep himself grounded. If he didn’t, Lotor feared he might faint… and Zarkon had proven time and time again that his son didn’t need to be awake to have his holes used.

Not soon enough, Zarkon pulled away and licked his lips. The purple glow of his eyes made it difficult for Lotor to guess his thoughts, but as of late, it had become impossible for Lotor to figure out what his father was thinking anyway.

Shivering and repulsed, Lotor pulled his head away with a wince. His hole was still filled with too much cock, but at least it could relax much more now that he only taking the top portion of Zarkon’s dick. It tapered, was much skinnier at the tip than at the base, and blessedly, the ridges were barely bumps  _ and _ there were no scales. Still, Lotor could feel his entrance spasm painfully around the thick organ.

A hand cupped the back of Lotor’s neck and he felt his head being tipped until his forehead touched Zarkon’s. He had nowhere to look but right into his father’s eyes. Impossible—it was impossible to know what would come next. Lotor shook like a leaf in extreme winds.

“I told you to be quiet,” Zarkon started, and Lotor knew he was in trouble.

“I-I’m sorry,” he simpered.

“Can’t help yourself?” A smirk played on his owner’s lips. “You just  _ love _ my cock so much that everyone has to know?” There was a playful lilt to Zarkon’s words and that had cold dread filling the pit of Lotor’s stomach. The hand holding Lotor up stopped pushing him up and gravity pulled his sagging body back down on Zarkon’s cock. It was only a few inches, but it was agony, and he let his owner know by gasping sharply. The wideness of his eyes as he stared right into Zarkon’s was another tell.

“Y-yes…” Lotor let out a choked sob and hoped his father thought it was because of physical pain and not mental anguish. “Yes, I-I love it—I love you, so—so much—” he babbled as his eyes leaked more tears.

“Really?” The smirk on Zarkon’s face seemed like it grew even more malicious, though his expression never changed. “Show me.”

Lotor clenched his eyes shut, squeezing out more fat tears that dripped down his cheeks. He battled with himself before finally managing to force his hole to clench around his father’s cock. “S-see? I-I love—love you—” He took a deep, shuddery breath. “Love—y-your cock…” More mental battles, then he found the willpower to lift and lower his hips, bouncing a few times. “L-love—it—”

The smirk on Zarkon’s face slowly transformed into a satisfied, smug smile. “Good, so good. I was worried you were beginning to forget your place, but…” Lotor’s head was pushed forward and he was forced to endure another kiss full of tongue and dominion and humiliation.

When they pulled apart, their lips separated with a wet pop. A thin trail of saliva slowly stretched and broke apart, leaving a thin line on Lotor’s chin.

“Mm… You must be in a good mood today,” Zarkon said. “Eager to ride me and show me you’re a good pet, right?”

Lotor hiccuped as his body kept convulsing with shudders of revulsion and fear. But he nodded. A look of torment crossed his face as he tightened his grip on his owner’s chest, fingers curling around the metal plates. He used it as additional leverage to pull himself nearly off of Zarkon’s cock. Then he moved his arms to wrap around his owner’s neck.

Even at full height on his knees, Lotor was still impaled on Zarkon—blessedly. Blessedly. Thank the stars. Zarkon hated it when Lotor pulled himself off of his cock. The punishments had been... severe.

“Well?” His owner rubbed his ass in ‘encouragement.’

Swallowing loudly, Lotor sniffled and then took a deep breath before lowering himself back down again. He could feel thighs quivering and shaking as he sank down, but he soon couldn’t concentrate on anything besides the inescapable urge to just give up and beg for mercy, to just have it all  _ end _ .

Lotor’s hole had been already been brutally fucked several times since the early morning. It was late afternoon now. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take—today was, undoubtedly, the worst day yet. He couldn’t tell if his father was in a good mood or a bad mood. He sobbed again, broken and wretched. “F-father…” The word slipped out of its own will, and his voice was high, thin, pathetic. Lotor had almost begged him for relief. To end it. To kill him.

Zarkon rubbed his ass again. “Mm. Pet.” Lotor could feel his father start purring. “That’s right. Call for me.”

Whether or not Zarkon meant to give him some leeway, it didn’t matter. Lotor took his chance and moaned loudly, then followed with another, “Ah—! Father…!” as he kept rolling his hips.

A growl was his only warning before he was roughly pushed down along his owner’s thick length. The explosion of pain that followed forced a screech from Lotor’s lips. He had felt every bump, ridge, and scale on the way down. “FATHER!” The title slipped loose from his lips unbidden. 

“You love that?” Lotor was pushed up again by his owner’s hand. “Go on, start riding me then. I know you’re eager to bounce on my cock.”

“Yes, s-ser…” His hands had fallen to grip his father’s shoulders. He leaned all his weight on his knees and, in a moment of weakness, fell against Zarkon’s chest. Lotor tightened his grip on the hard metal of his father’s armor, and he broke into a full sob.

Above him, Lotor could hear his father click his tongue and sigh, disappointed. “Weakling.” The hand cupping his neck dropped down to his waist and soon, Zarkon was holding Lotor by his hips.

Lotor jerked his head back and managed a hoarse, “No! Please!” His body trembled uncontrollably. “Please, w-wait! Pl-please… I’ll. I-I can—I’ll—be. Good.” To show he meant it, Lotor clenched his eyes shut and began to grind his bottom half against Zarkon. The movements weren’t enough to displace the cock inside of him, but everything still hurt.

“Fatherfatherfather,” he panted fervently against an armored collarbone. Lotor’s voice kept giving out. He’d screamed himself raw earlier, and had barely begun to recover his voice. He knew he’d scream until he lost it again.

Zarkon’s hands started to wander. One went back to his bottom and was kneading it while the other drifted up to his upper back. Lotor felt himself being pushed and squished fully against his owner’s body. He still kept grinding his hips.

“More, my little pet. I need more than this.”

Lotor pressed his face against metal for a brief moment before he drew away and moved his arms into a better position by holding the armrests instead. His knees were hurting from being bent in the same position for vargas. It would only get worse for him, now that he was going to be actively bouncing on his father’s cock. “S-ser…”

Zarkon growled, letting Lotor know that he was growing impatient. He wanted to whine that his whole being hurt, but he knew better. Instead, Lotor swallowed, took another shuddery breath, and clenched his eyes shut as he forced himself to sink down and pierce himself deeper on his father’s cock. A whiny moan escaped his mouth in the form of a shaky gasp. Lotor had to stop—it was too much. The pain that erupted was debilitating.

Lotor felt a warm palm on his waist and he realized too late that Zarkon was lifting him… and then slammed him back down. He threw his head back and howled in pain. “NO!” His hands slipped from the armrests and scrabbled at his father’s armor. Another scream tore its way out of his mouth as Zarkon continued to force Lotor to ride his cock. “PLeasE!” Lotor warbled. “W-wait!”

“Good for nothing  _ slut, _ ” Zarkon snarled. “I told you to keep your damn mouth shut, and you kept whining anyway.” He punctuated his angry words by slamming Lotor up and down, using his cock as punishment. “That stupid, insipid little minion couldn’t give his report properly because of  _ you _ !” The last word was emphasized with the harshest slam yet and Lotor choked on his saliva.

He was as a rag doll in Zarkon’s hands, too agonized and exhausted to even hold his body up. Lotor had fallen forward and his face was leaning against Zarkon’s sternum as his arms dangled at his sides. His father paid him no mind, content to treat his body as just another warm hole for him to fuck. Lotor was out of his mind with pain.

Zarkon wasn’t done and kept spewing more abuse. “I give you an opportunity to act out your wishes, to allow you to show me your worth…” He scoffed and squeezed his fingers tightly around Lotor’s waist, making sure his nails dug in deep enough to draw blood.

A glazed expression was plastered on Lotor’s face as his body kept bouncing along Zarkon’s cock. The pain had faded—or maybe that was his mind?—and everything had acquired a warped, fuzzy quality. Drool began to pool and spill out of his lax mouth. He was too exhausted to even emit sounds—though his voice had likely given out again. Lotor still panted after every thrust into his broken body.

“Now, now, pet,” Zarkon’s voice cut through the fog that started to surround Lotor’s mind. Suddenly, he felt his head being wrenched back and the pain seemed to return to him all at once. He screeched, but it came out as a wheeze of air. Lotor had completely lost his voice again. He shook his head violently, forcing the strands of hair in Zarkon’s grip to tug and rip out of his head. His breath constantly hitched in his chest as he took in shuddery breaths—he’d started sobbing again.

Escape was impossible.

“I want you to feel every inch of me.” The words—rough, low, and frenzied—were accentuated by sharp thrusts into Lotor’s body. Zarkon had started to fuck upwards into Lotor, and he began to bounce even higher and harder on his father’s lap. He kept choking on his spit as precious air was driven out of his body.

“I’m going to remind you who you belong to!”

The grip on Lotor’s hair dropped away now that he was paying attention again, and Zarkon had both hands on his hips now. The pain was overbearing. Lotor could barely pay attention to anything besides the burning sensation of his hole being obliterated by his owner’s cock. He could feel the very path of Zarkon’s cock as it pushed and carved a home deep inside of his flesh. Lotor clenched his eyes shut and snapped his teeth together to grind them against each other.

_ Please cum. Please… just hurry and dump you cum into me!  _

Lotor opened his eyes and tilted his head back to looking pleadingly at Zarkon. “ _ Please _ !” he managed to hoarsely whisper. He knew his father was about to climax soon.

Zarkon smirked at him in response. “Beautiful. Beg for me again!”

Lotor mouthed ‘please’ again, hoping his supplication would bring Zarkon to completion sooner. Then maybe—maybe he would be allowed to lay down. That was all he wanted right then. Some rest. Soft bed.

“I said,  _ beg _ !” Zarkon, somehow, began to brutalize Lotor’s pathetic entrance even harder. His head kept snapping back and falling forward in momentum with his father’s thrusting. “BEG!”

Through his sobs, Lotor tried to comply. “Please!” he kept repeating, hoping that his voice would cooperate and do more than force out air. Every so often, his voice managed to leak out of his strained and raw throat, producing a satisfying, “please…”

Zarkon’s pace grew erratic and the hands forcing Lotor to ride his father’s cock began to jerk and slow down. He watched as Zarkon tilted his head back and shut his eyes as he came. A wave of intense, burning heat erupted inside of Lotor as he felt the cum fill him up. He tensed and his hole squeezed around Zarkon, spasming in extreme pain. His father kept thrusting up into him in sporadic intervals. 

Lotor had already been filled with four loads of his father’s impressive amount of cum earlier. At the time, it had felt like lava was being poured into his agonized insides, but then he had adjusted—cooled down in a sense. Lotor had been hoping that he wouldn’t feel this latest cumdump, but he was wrong. It felt like the cum already inside of him had been reignited and his insides  _ burned _ . Lotor hiccuped and let out a soft sob. His father kept bouncing him up high from the sheer force of his thrusts. Every time Lotor landed, a disgustingly wet sounding slap would sound out. Every time he heard it, Lotor hated himself a little more.

Keening lowly, he tried to endure the rest of his father’s orgasm. Zarkon was the definition of male Galra virility, and he came  _ a lot. _ Lotor’s belly, still rather tight with muscle as he was allowed to train some days, was distended from Zarkon’s cock pushing his inner folds aside to make room for it. It had continued to distend and expand further as his father slowly filled him up with cum throughout the day. Now, it was beginning to uncomfortably  _ slosh _ as he counted to ride Zarkon. There was a disturbing squishing noise coming from his bottom and he felt that since he was overly stuffed with cum, some of it was starting to spurt out every time Zarkon’s cock continued to slide into him.

Lotor sniffled and continued to watch his father’s face. The man had slowly begun to relax and the flow of cum into him felt like it was gradually declining. Lotor had no way of knowing for sure. Maybe it was all in his head. He was just so… full… and agonized… Lotor squeezed his eyes shut and sniffled loudly.

Zarkon’s cock was doing a good job of making it hard for him to think anything besides the most superficial of thoughts. He still continued tormenting himself, forcing his own body to continue riding his owner’s cock long after Zarkon had orgasmed and come down from his high. He was a good pet. A well trained one. Gods, it hurt, but… Zarkon could do worse.  _ There are worse things than this _ , he told himself.  _ Father’s cock is the best alternative. _

Breaking the silence, Zarkon’s raspy voice called his name, “Lotor.”

He didn’t even try to speak, instead opting to look up ‘eagerly’ at his father. Lotor tried to morph his expression into one of attentiveness, but he could feel his face was contorted in pain. His body was mostly fueled by Quintessence, and he didn’t get tired easily, but the strain of riding Zarkon was starting to take its toll on his calves and thighs—and especially his entrance.

Zarkon rose a hand and Lotor could feel his father stroking his hair. A hand settled onto Lotor’s waist and he felt a pressure push down on his hips. His father was signalling that he could settle down and stop, which he did with relish. “Such a good boy. I love you, Lotor.” He beamed a look at Lotor that may have been loving, but it was just—evil and vile and made Lotor clench his eyes shut. He pretended it was because his cock was too much for him to bear… which it was. Still, Lotor forced his lips to read out a soundless, ‘Thank you.’

“What was that?”

Lotor trembled and looked up at his father desperately. ‘I love you!’ he mimed pleadingly.

Zarkon leaned closer. “Go on, my love. Tell me.”

Swallowing, Lotor tried harder. “I…” His voice gave out towards the end.

Relaxing back against the throne, Zarkon  _ tsked. _ “Always, I give you chances to prove yourself and you continue to fail.” The hand stroking Lotor’s hair dropped to rest on the curve of his ass and began to caress that mound of flesh instead. “But… I am in a good mood. I’ll forgive you.”

‘Thank you.’ Lotor’s lower lip trembled, then he forced out another, ‘I love you.’ He leaned forward and collapsed against his father’s chest.

“However!” Zarkon continued with great relish, causing Lotor to stiffen and reel away. A look of panic crossed his face. “You’ll have to do one more thing to earn it.” Lotor felt something brush briefly against his ass. Suddenly, Zarkon brought a finger to hover near his mouth. It was dripping with a disturbing combination of cum, slick, and blood. “Lick.”

Staring at it in mild horror and disgust, Lotor still managed to snap himself out of his  _ defiance _ and slowly slid his tongue out. With shaky movements, he slowly brought his face closer and he wrapped his lips around his father’s finger and sucked. He clenched his eyes shut and whimpered pathetically around the digit.

“Good.” Zarkon pulled his hands out of his mouth but Lotor kept his head down with his eyes clenched shut. There was more torture ahead and he just… wanted a moment. A small moment to  _ rest _ .

There were two hands on his hips now, lifting him off of his father’s cock—all the way off. A look of pure relief overtakes Lotor and he let his body sag. The worst was over… whatever his father wanted, Lotor could do it. His hole throbbed and spasmed, feeling empty and  _ cold.  _ He trembled, not wanting to think about how his body had been trained to betray him and  _ miss _ his father’s abuse.

Lost in his thoughts, Lotor wasn’t prepared to be shoved off his father’s lap. He landed on the floor, flat on his ass with a wet slap. He had a bewildered expression directed at Zarkon. He didn’t even have the voice to yelp with. His expression turned fearful as he waited for his next set of orders.

“On your knees. Come here and clean up the mess you’ve made,” Zarkon ordered and gestured a hand towards his filthy lap. It was covered in a truly horrific combination of cum, blood, and slick.

Choking back a sob, Lotor only hesitated for a small moment before obliging. He rose on his battered knees, crawled forward a little, and braced his hands above his father’s kneecaps. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Zarkon’s cock, which was still partially hard and upright. He could feel it jump when his lips touched the sensitive flesh. A groan from above him let him know that his father’s cock wasn’t yet ready to fuck Lotor again… thankfully.

Lotor started to use his tongue to lick along his father’s shaft, drawing all manner of noises from him. Lotor tried his best to keep fluids from ending up on his face, but it was unavoidable. He had some globs of cum on his cheeks, nose, chin, and even his forehead. Lotor soon realized he couldn’t lick the upper side of Zarkon’s shaft no matter the angle he used. He realized he would have to swallow his father’s cock whole.

Whimpering, Lotor brought his mouth to the head of his owner’s cock and took it into his mouth. He sucked lightly, tasting nothing but salt and bitterness, and even the coppery tang of blood. Deciding to just get it over with, he incessantly pushed his head down and forced himself to take the whole of his father’s cock quickly. As soon as he hit the base of Zarkon’s shaft, he tried to pull away but a hand slammed on his head and kept him in place. He yelped around the thick organ and jerked in place out of reflex, but had to gradually force himself to relax. Lotor couldn’t breathe. His mouth and entrance spasmed together, one actively filled with that torturous cock and the other filled with its phantom. 

Zarkon finally withdrew his hand and Lotor took his chance to escape. He pulled away and the dick slid out of his mouth. He panted heavily, still maintaining his general posture. A hand landed on his head and began running fingers through his hair. Lotor moaned, unable to help himself. The touch itself was gentle and relaxing if he ignored everything else about the current situation. He tilted his head back against Zarkon’s hand.

“You truly are a good pet. I’ve trained you so well. Aren’t you proud of yourself?” Zarkon liked to heap compliments onto Lotor, knowing that the littlest compliments was all it took to keep him compliant. “Hmph, I should take a picture of you right now. Your face is covered in filth. You’re not even focused, are you?”

And it was true. Lotor’s expression had taken on a dreamy quality as his father spoke and caressed his hair. He made a noise as he slowly returned to reality. His face felt cold as the air cooled the fluids smeared on his face. The Quintessence in his father’s cum kept it from drying out.

Licking his lips, Lotor went back to work. His lips had pushed all the fluids down his father’s cock and all he had to do was lick at the base. Finished there, he lapped up all the cum and blood on his father’s thighs. The whole time, Zarkon either stroked his head or twirled a lock of hair, murmuring the occasional word of praise. It was only when Lotor was at his lowest that he received the height of his father’s love, it seemed.

After a particularly long lick along the inside of his owner’s thigh, Lotor deemed himself finished and he sat back on his haunches, looking up at Zarkon.  _ Please,  _ he mentally prayed.  _ Let it end… Let this be enough. Please _ .

“I am pleased with your behavior, Lotor.” Zarkon’s words were kind, but the clenched fist yanking Lotor’s head back implied differently. “Now get back on my lap and warm my cock, cumslut.”

Trembling and exhausted, Lotor’s face took on a defeated quality as he slowly rose and clambered back onto Zarkon. How he wished it would all end… and it wouldn’t. Lotor’s face burned as tears were threatening to fall again. They would as soon as that awful cock pierced him again, tearing his insides apart all over again. And it would stay for hour upon agonizing hour.

“AHH—!!” Lotor couldn’t help but scream as he lowered himself onto Zarkon’s dick. The entire cleanup had lasted about twenty doboshes, and his hole had barely managed to heal itself. Honestly, Lotor wished it hadn’t, because as soon as he speared himself on his father’s cock, his entrance tore open again. His voice had returned slightly, but the scream he emitted set him on the path of losing it again.

Down, down, down. Lotor kept going until he finally settled into his original position. His legs were spread, bent at the knees, and his thighs were pressing into Zarkon’s waist. Exhausted, he lay listlessly against his owner’s chest and his eyes slid shut as he slowly drifted off to sleep. There was a hand heavily stroking him up and down his back, but soon, everything started to fade away.


End file.
